


Hooked On Your Tongue (When Your Lips Undress Me)

by SereneCalamity



Series: Give In To Him [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, I just have a thing for it OKAY, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Billy takes Steve home after an evening at a bar.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Give In To Him [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367449
Comments: 46
Kudos: 271





	Hooked On Your Tongue (When Your Lips Undress Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, next installment! I should also be updating my other Harringrove series, There It Is At The Tips Of My Fingers..., should be getting updated today as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, not edited yet, I do not own the characters and the title comes from song Senorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello, although the lines have been switched up a bit. As a side note, I went to his concert last weekend, and the kid kicked ass, so there's that. Haha.

"_Why_ aren't you doing more shots?!" Robin Buckley wasn't impressed as she tried to shove another tequila glass into Steve Harrington's hand. "This isn't okay! We had such a great time last time we were drunk!" Steve laughed, his upper lip curling back and his eyes crinkling because she was absolutely right, but the _reason_ that he had gone out and gotten drunk last time was the_ same reason_ that he didn't want to go out and get drunk this time.

"Becaaaause," Steve drew out, looking over his shoulder toward the bar before looking back at Robin. "I wanna get laid tonight, and I wanna remember everything." Robin's eyebrows raised and she smirked quickly before she threw back the shot, and then the second one that she had gotten for Steve and dumped them both down on the table, turning her full attention to Steve.

"Okay, I completely respect that," she stated.

Steve was glad that they were becoming good friends.

"Do you want some weed instead?" Robin asked as she opened her bag and pushed aside her wallet so that he could see a rolled joint at the bottom. Steve considered it for a moment and then shrugged a shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd be down," he replied and Robin grinned.

He was _really_ glad that they were becoming good friends.

One of the guys that Billy Hargrove worked with was leaving, and so the boss had let them close the auto shop early and head to a nearby bar. Billy had messaged Steve and let him know, and so he and Robin had decided to head over after they had finished work as well. It turned out to be a good thing for Robin too, not just in the area of getting drunk, but because one of the bartenders there was clearly into her, given how many free drinks she and Steve were getting, and Steve had a feeling that Robin was going to hanging around until the girl was done with her shift. Billy had come over and seen them when they had come in, offering to pay for their drinks and some food _before_ Robin and the bartender had been eye-fucking each other, but then his work mates had shouted about a game of pool and so he had headed back over to them.

He kept coming over to check on Steve, and even when he was laughing and talking with his work mates, Steve could feel his eyes on his back and neck, and it made him feel warm all over.

Things had been good for the past few weeks.

Really good.

Steve had felt incredible after he and Billy had talked things through, even if his stomach had been in knots _while_ they had been talking because he had never been the best at talking, but the next morning he had called into work. Robin had text him an hour later and whined about the fact that _she_ had gone into work with a hangover so he should have as well, but when he had replied that he and Billy had had_ a talk_, she'd switched her tone and been a lot more understanding, and promised not to saying anything to their boss, playing along with the fact he was sick. It wasn't that he was unhappy with the way things had gone between him and Billy—the absolute opposite, really—it had just been a lot, and he had been feeling emotionally drained, and so he had lazed around the apartment, not doing much although he had lit up some of the candles that Billy had spread out through the lounge the day before.

Then he had started looking on his laptop at apartments as well, because Billy was right. They had been in the apartment for over three years and it had been okay when they didn't have much money—or at least, in Steve's case, didn't have too high an income, even if he did have the money coming in from his dad—but not so much now. There were a lot of memories in the apartment, of the two of them as friends and _as more_, but also from the kids when they spent time there, and even Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler on a couple of occasions.

But the idea of finding somewhere else, while him and Billy were..._Were a thing_, and weren't just moving in an apartment as kind of friends and out of convenience really as old school team mates—it appealed a lot.

And somewhere just bigger in general, where they didn't have to run a dehumidifier all through the winter because the place got so damp, and maybe somewhere carpeted rather than bigger floors, and somewhere with a bigger kitchens and bedrooms and a bath that Steve could stretch out in—maybe even one that he and Billy could fit in together. If he was being totally honest with himself, he was kind of imagining him and Billy sharing a room if they moved somewhere else, and if he could choose absolutely anywhere, it would be a house, even if they couldn't quite afford that yet based on their salary.

"Oi," Robin jabbed her sharp elbow into Steve's side. "Let's go." Steve nodded and he moved to the side so that she could slide off her stool and follow as she walked to the back door of the bar that lead to the side alley where people had been coming and going all night to go and having cigarettes. There wasn't anyone out there at the moment, though, which was for the best as Robin lit up the joint and put it between her lips.

They didn't really talk, which worked, and then Robin reached up and smacked a kiss to his cheek before going back inside, leaving Steve leaning against the side of the building with the last of the joint. There was a weird smell in the alley—although there always was, they lived in the city, most things were dirty in the dark hidden spaces—but Steve didn't mind dealing with it for a few more minutes as the night air cooled his cheeks. He was just about to go inside when the door opened again. Steve looked over and saw it was Billy, walking over to him slowly but purposefully, an unlit cigarette in his own hand.

"Smells like you smoked something better than this," Billy smirked knowingly as he held up his cigarette before propping it between his lips and reaching into his pocket for a lighter.

"Yeah, it was great," Steve's lips curled up in an easy smile as he watched Billy. His blonde curls weren't brushed back as tidily as they were in the morning, obviously from sweat and dirt through the day, but Steve liked it like that, so that they were flopping down over his forehead, and he reached out and curled his finger around a strand of Billy's hair. Billy smiled as he inhaled, leaning in so that he was in Steve's space, resting one hand on the wall behind Steve. "Share?" Steve prompted softly, his stomach dipping as Billy took the cigarette out of his mouth and breathed the smoke over Steve's collarbones, face tilted downward a little so that it wasn't all over Steve's face.

"Course, baby," Billy murmured, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and turning it around so that the filter was pressing against Steve's lips. Steve had moved his hand, expecting to need to support the cigarette himself, but Billy held it there as Steve inhaled, and Steve wasn't sure what it was, if it was Billy being so ready to help him or the way that Billy's eyes were darkening even in the shadows of the alley, but Steve's cock started twitching in his jeans. As Steve released a hazy breath, he reached out and hooked a finger in one of Billy's belt loops, one particular word forming as he watched Billy run his tongue along his full lower lip.

"Are you almost ready to go home...Daddy?" He asked, his breathing coming out a bit juddery at the way Billy's hand dropped from the wall and to the curve of Steve's shoulder and neck, and Steve swallowed hard.

"Okay," Billy's voice was gruff and for a moment, Steve was confused. But then Billy gave his neck a bit of a squeeze and let out a huff of a laugh as he looked down, shaking his head. "You can't just say shit like that. You have no _idea_ what it does to me." Steve didn't say anything, but he reached out after a moment, his palm flat as he rubbed it against the front of Billy's jeans. There was a sharp intake of breath from Billy, and Steve could feel that he was almost fully hard, right away, which made Steve even harder. The weed and alcohol had obviously made him a bit braver, although it was also just Billy.

And his reaction to Steve calling him daddy.

That definitely had a lot to do with it.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" Steve asked, voice raspy as he stared at Billy. Billy breathed in deeply and then lifted his cigarette, drawing in a deep breath, eyes not leaving Steve as he held the smoke in his lungs before releasing it off to the side out of the corner of his mouth.

"You want to suck me off right here, baby?" Billy's voice was low and deep. Steve's toes curled in the boots that he was wearing and he chewed on his lips before nodding. "You gonna get down on your knees for daddy? Let me come down your throat?" Steve was still nodding, even though usually the idea of getting down on his knees in a pair of his good jeans on the dirty ground outside a bar really wouldn't appeal. He hadn't done that since he was in college, but there was an absolute thrill that was zinging through his body at the idea of getting down and sucking Billy off at the chance of absolutely _anyone_ coming along and seeing them and his jeans getting a bit dirty.

"Y-yeah," Steve managed to get out. "Yeah, I want to."

"Yeah, baby?" Billy's fingers pressed firmly into the back of Steve's neck, his thumb behind Steve's ear. "What do you say?" Steve blinked, feeling confused for a moment before his mouth started to water a bit.

"Yeah, daddy," Steve murmured quietly. "I want to." Billy's hands tightened for a split second before they released. He stubbed out his barely smoked cigarette and then tugged on Steve's arm, pulling him a little further into the alley and further away from the street, and then Steve was falling to his knees, hitting the concrete harder than he really should have and there was a sound of concern from Billy, but he didn't care. His hands came up to pull at Billy's belt, and then at the button and zipper of his jeans underneath, his fingers tugging at the elastic of his briefs and then circling around his cock, pulling it out through the gap just big enough for his cock.

"Fuck, baby," Billy breathed out, leaning forward, hands going to rest on the wall behind Steve's crouched figure. Steve didn't waste any time pulling back the foreskin and swallowing the head of Billy's cock, and Billy's breathing changed, coming out sharp and short. "Oh, fuck, baby," Billy whispered. Steve barely let himself adjust as he slid further down, taking more of Billy into his mouth, until he could feel the head of his cock pressing against the back of his throat. Billy kept whispering, and one of his hands moved off the wall to tangle itself in Steve's hair, tugging and pulling, guiding Steve's head into a rhythm that he set, just a little faster than the one that Steve had set himself. "That's it, baby," Billy whispered. "We gotta make this quick, can't be out here too long." Steve hummed around Billy's cock. "And then we're gonna go home, yeah, baby? Go home and I'm gonna open you up." Steve's body tensed at that, because they had definitely been building up to what he _hoped_ was coming next. "And you're gonna feel so good around me."

Steve moaned around Billy's cock, throat vibrating and spit dripping from his lower lip and down his chin, and Billy let out a gruff moan as he buried himself in Steve's mouth and just began to grind in circles. He had to know that it wasn't something that Steve could do for a long amount of time, because just seconds later, he was coming, thick and salty down Steve's throat. The brunette almost choked on the come, but he focused on swallowing and Billy pulled himself out slowly, fingers stroking gently through Steve's hair as he inhaled and exhaled, through his nose.

"So good, princess," Billy murmured. "You're so good. So perfect for daddy." Steve felt a shudder run through him at that, eyes squeezing shut as his tongue flicked out to lick up a drop of come that had escaped. "Come on, let me help you up," Billy murmured, leaning down and gripping Steve's arm, firmly but not hard, letting Steve take his time getting his feet underneath him, leaning against Billy in front of him. He wrapped an arm around Steve's waist, holding him against his body, and his other hand brushed his thumb over Steve's cheekbone. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Steve breathed out. "Just...Let's go home, yeah?" Billy huffed out a breathless laugh before nodding.

"We'll just let Robin know, okay? See if she wants to catch an uber with us or something," Billy mumbled, making sure both of their clothes were straightened out, and Steve couldn't help the dopey smile that spread across his face.

"Look at you...Looking after me and my friends. Such a good daddy," his voice came out a bit more slurred and raspy that expected, and Billy froze in front of Steve before lunging forward a crashing his lips back against Steve's. There was a sharp sound of Steve's head hitting against the building but Steve responded to the kiss, a little slower than Billy, definitely letting the blonde take the lead. Billy's hand squeezed at Steve's waist, fingers twisting through his shirt and pressing against his skin, before he exhaled heavily and pulled back.

"C'mon, princess," Billy murmured, turning around and ushering Steve back in through the side door and into the bar. It was louder than Steve remembered, and he flinched at the sound, but Billy brought him in close to his side, so that he didn't need to look around in his slightly hazy state, and they wound through the crowded bar to the table where Robin was sitting. She wasn't alone now, though, the cute bartender was sitting with her.

"Well someone looks freshly fucked," Robin stated with a laugh and Steve just rolled his eyes.

"We're heading out," Billy told her. "Did you want a lift anywhere?" Robin was quiet for a moment, and Steve watched as she glanced between them and the bartender, who was pursing her glossy lips together and raising her eyebrows in a way that was maybe meant to be subtle, but really wasn't, and she clearly wanted Robin to stay.

"I think I'm gonna hang back," Robin replied.

"You sure?" Billy asked and Steve couldn't stop that dopey smile from coming back, because Billy and Robin had only met a couple of times, and they hadn't really interacted all that much in those times, but Billy knew that Robin was important to him and he was looking out for her.

"Yeah, I'll be good," Robin reached over and punched his shoulder lightly. "Thanks for looking out. Take your boy home." Billy shrugged a shoulder and turned away, and when Steve met her eyes she was smirking and she mouthed at him, '_Have fun with your daddy_.' Steve flipped her the finger, but then wiggled his fingers happily by way of a goodbye and let Billy lead him out of the bar.

He wasn't particularly tipsy, and he wasn't particularly stoned, but both of those feelings together with feeling a bit fuzzy from the way that Billy handled him made him happy that he had Billy guiding him.

They didn't end up ordering a uber, Billy just waved down the first taxi that he saw on the street and gave him their address before bundling Steve into the backseat. The driver had some baseball game on the radio, providing white noise, and Steve leaned his head against the cold window while Billy's big hand spread across his thigh, fingers curled around his knee, grounding him. Nothing happened while they were in the backseat, which was both unfortunate, but also probably a good idea, and when they pulled up outside their apartment building, Billy paid for the taxi and then gripped Steve's hand firmly as helped him out of the car, keeping everything PG and respectable.

But as soon as they got into their apartment, Billy's hands were all over Steve.

Steve's skin felt feverish and his back was arching as they stumbled through the apartment, toward Steve's room. Billy's fingernails scratched at Steve's stomach and there was a trail of shoes and clothes left behind them, and Billy's hand came out and slapped the wall a couple of times to find the switch for the lamp beside Steve's bed once they reached the bed, knocking a few things off the bedside table, including the wedding invite for Jonathan and Nancy wedding. Steve fell to the bed, completely naked now, and he blinked up at Billy, who had his jeans undone and pushed partway down his thighs and his light blue briefs on still, and Billy shook his head slightly as he took in Steve's body.

"Shit, baby," Billy rasped. "So beautiful, so fucking beautiful." Steve's eyes rolled back a little a the compliment, eyelids flickering. Billy shoved down his jeans and briefs and then pressed Steve's shoulder gently, encouraging him to move back up the bed. "I want you to lay back, okay? Lay back and hold your legs back, I want to see your pretty hole."

"_Fu-uck_," the word sounded punched out of Steve as he flopped himself back into the pillows, a shudder running through him.

"Legs, baby," Billy murmured, tapping the inside of Steve's thigh gently and Steve reached down and looped his hands underneath his knees, pulling them up and apart, so that he was completely on display for Billy, and Billy's breath caught in his throat as he took Steve in. Steve tried to watch Billy through his parted legs, wanting to take in everything that was happening, but the way that Billy was watching him—like he wanted to eat him alive—made his body twitch and his head thrash from side to side. He was glad that he had done some manscaping yesterday, and that everything was nice and trimmed, and then that was the last comprehensive thought that he had because Billy was crawling between his thighs on the bed and licking him.

"_Shit_!" Steve cried out, fingers curling into the sensitive skin underneath his thighs as Billy's tongue laved over his hole, his taint, then his balls. His tongue was wet and sloppy and Billy sucked one into his mouth and then the second one and then he moved and repeated the action again and again. "Billy—_Billy_—"

"No, baby," Billy paused, biting at the backs of Steve's thighs with his sharp teeth, making Steve jerk and whimper. "That's not what you call me right now, is it?" His voice was soft, rubbing a thumb up and down the crease of Steve's ass, through the spit he had left behind, and Steve's eyes snapped open.

"_Daddy_," Steve breathed and Billy's eyes rolled back for a moment, his thumb slipping and pressing against Steve's hole. He barely breached Steve, but it was enough to make Steve's body jolt forward. "Daddy!" Steve repeated, louder this time, rolling his hips down to try and force Billy further inside him, but Billy retreated. He pulled back and started rummaging around in the bedside table, and all Steve could think about was seeking out some kind of friction for his throbbing cock or _something inside of him_, and then suddenly, a cool finger was sliding inside Steve without any other warning.

Steve keened, his back arching off the bed, barely processing the other hand that was stroking one thigh, almost soothingly.

"You take it so perfectly, princess," Billy cooed softly. "So perfect." Steve's heart stuttered in his chest as Billy moved his finger, not too slow but definitely not too fast, because Steve really wished he moved quicker, and he started trying to move his hips forward. He succeeded in sucking Billy in twice at a faster pace, before Billy's hand slid around to his hip, clamping down, pressing him into the bed. "I've got you, baby. Let me take care of you." Steve exhaled shakily.

"_Daddy_," was the only thing that he could think of saying, and he felt a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh before there was a pause and then a second finger was sliding into him as well.

"That's it, baby," Billy hummed out, and the words just...They were so perfect coming from Billy. They were exactly what Steve needed to hear. It made his whole body feel heavy and light at the same time, and while he loved _this_, he really just wanted Billy inside him. He mumbled under his breath, not sure what he was saying, but Billy seemed to know what he needed, and it wasn't long before Billy was pulling his fingers from him with a slick sound, and then there was the sound of Billy _spitting_ against his fluttering hole.

"_Holy shit_!" Steve's stomach flipped at the unexpected move and Billy moved his hand from Steve's hand long enough to pour more lube on his fingers, and then three fingers were rubbing against his hole and Steve's toes curled. His hands were slipping and he had to adjust his grip on his legs, so that he could keep them open, because _that's what Billy wanted_, and as he did that, his hips fell forward a bit, and that was when Billy decided to press those three fingers forward, inside of Steve and the brunette let out a long, low moan. "_Fu-uck_."

"That feel good, baby?" Billy whispered, and he was suddenly over top of Steve, standing up on his knees and hunched over the bed so that his body was suspended over Steve's, looking down at him with dark, flashing eyes and messy, blonde curls falling forward. "You feel full?" Steve's lips parted a few times, trying to find something to say, but Billy's fingers were sliding in and out of him, and he couldn't string anything together. Billy began to scissor open inside Steve, spreading him wider, getting him ready for Billy's cock, and as that thought flitted through Steve's, he turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to bury his face into the pillow to muffle his whines. "No, no, no, baby," Billy's hand that_ wasn't inside him_ reached out to touch his stomach, play with his nipples—pulling at the piercing in one and then flicking at the other. "I want to hear you."

"Daddy," Steve whimpered out, his voice sounding hoarse.

"That's it," Billy murmured, fingers working a little faster inside Steve. Steve could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and his cock was leaking steadily against his stomach, he could only imagine how sticky his abdominals were right now. Billy hadn't even touched his prostate yet—something that he usually had no problem finding, which meant that Billy was deliberately avoiding it—but that was okay since Steve could feel himself getting closer and closer to an orgasm anyway. "You think you're ready for me, baby?" Steve's mouth felt dry as he attempted a nod. "I'm gonna need you to say it for me, princess." Steve licked his lips and swallowed, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm ready—for you, daddy," Steve managed to say, the strain obvious in his voice and Billy nodded, rewarding him with a soft kiss to the corner of his lips, trailing his fingers lightly over his cheekbone before gripping one of the pillows that Steve wasn't currently laying on and moved to put it under Steve, carefully moving his lover around to get him comfortable. Billy found a condom in the bedside table and tore it open with his teeth, rolling it over his cock expertly with one hand and then rested his hands on both of Steve's knees, appraising him.

Steve looked up at him with watery eyes, and the word _daddy_ was right there, on the tip of his tongue again, feeling so natural now, and Billy was staring back at him with warm eyes, and it looked as though there was something else that Billy was gearing up to say, lips parting a few times, but then he was lifting himself up onto his knees and moving forward.

"You're going to feel so good around me, princess," he whispered as he picked up the lube, pouring some over his cock and then trailing his fingers down over Steve's hole once more, spreading some more lube, before he was moving forward and the blunt head of his cock was pressing against Steve's hole.

"_Shit_," Steve whimpered, swallowing hard and trying to pull his legs back even further, still keeping them spread, thighs trembling with desire and exertion.

"That's it, baby," Billy whispered. "Keep your legs wide open for me." Steve's eyes squeezed shut and he let out a choked out whine as Billy slowly pushed inside him. He moved _so slowly_, Steve's rim stretching around Billy's cock, his warmth sucking him inside, and Billy's breath caught up in his throat as he watched the flush take over Steve's chest and begin to crawl up his neck and cheeks. "So pretty, baby. You're so pretty." Steve began to turn his head to the side, as though to bury his head again to quiet himself, but then he stopped, turning his face back to look at Billy, and Billy smiled at him. "That's right, princess, let me hear you."

"I..." Steve swallowed hard, throat clicking, lips dry. "Daddy, _please_," he wanted to roll his hips forward, wanted to take in Billy faster and harder than Billy clearly planned on doing, but he forced himself not to. It had been a while since he'd actually had sex—it had been four months now, that he and Billy had had this _thing_ going on, and before that it had been Stacy Marin, who was _very_ different from Billy. She had been all soft curves and welcoming thighs whereas Billy was all hard muscle and unrelenting cock in his ass, still pushing inside, the burn tingling in the tips of Steve's toes deliciously.

"So good...So good, Stevie," Billy said through gritted teeth and Steve felt a tear slip from his eye as Billy slid all the way inside, balls pressed tightly against Steve's, and he exhaled heavily. "You feel so perfect." Steve responded with a whine and Billy shuffled around, so that he could rest both of his hands on either side of Steve's head, looking down at Steve with deep blue eyes that looked endless. Steve stared up at him, so glad that Billy had turned on the light so that he could see his lover above him. "Let go of your legs, baby. Wrap them around my waist—put those eyes around me." Steve complied almost sleepily, like he was in a bit of a haze, and he let his legs fall so that they were hooked over Billy's hips and then loosely wrapped his arms around Billy's shoulders. "That's it, princess," Billy murmured, leaning down and nuzzling his nose against Steve's, lips brushing over his once before he was pulling back a fraction, and then pushing back in.

The change in angle meant that the head of Billy's cock was now pressing against his prostate and the breath was knocked out of Steve's lungs, and when Billy was pushing back inside, he ground his hips in circles, right up against Steve's prostate, and shivers had started wracking through his body. His neglected cock kept jumping and he so badly wanted to wrap a hand around it—or better yet, have _Billy_ wrap a hand around it—but he couldn't think enough to put the words all together to ask.

Besides, in the back of his head, he knew that if Billy wanted to be jerking him off, then he would be.

"You can come like this for me, right, baby?" Billy asked as he pulled all the way out and then pushed all the way back in, thrusting a bit harder this time, and once again pressing right up against Steve's prostate. He just felt so _full_ and there were stars exploding behind his eyelids with every touch of his prostate and his toes were curling almost painfully and his cock was blurting precome steadily. "Baby? Come on, princess, answer me."

"I—" Steve squeezed his eyes shut, another tear sliding out before he opened them again, and all he could see was _Billy_, filling his vision, flooding his senses and then he nodded. "_Yes, daddy_."

"So perfect," Billy smiled down at him, leaning in for another soft kiss before suddenly he was thrusting inside of Steve so hard and fast that Steve yelped. "So. Fucking. _Perfect_," he emphasized each word with a well-aimed thrust that had Steve's whole body tensing and the arms around Billy's shoulders were tightened, his fingernails digging into the muscle there and Billy let himself be pulled forward, closer to Steve. "Come whenever you want, baby, come all over yourself." Steve groaned, and the shivers were back, running through him constantly and making him shake. "You close, princess? Close for your daddy?"

"_Fuck_!" Steve cried out, and his cock pulsed at that and then Billy gave him exactly what he needed to push him over, shoving inside him once more and grinding his hips before snapping his sharp lips over Steve's plump lower lip.

Steve came in thick ropes over his sweaty torso, back arching up and pressing against Billy's stomach, who just _kept on grinding_, milking the last of Steve's orgasm from him before Billy was groaning and tensing over him, letting go of Steve's lip and just burying his face in Steve's neck. Steve tightened his arms and legs instinctively around Billy, something like a koala, not caring that he was getting sweat and come all over both of them. Billy didn't seem to care either, one of his arms winding underneath Steve's neck, bringing him in closer, leaving light kisses up and down the column of his throat.

"So good for me, Stevie, so perfect," Billy was murmuring, and Steve wasn't sure why there were more tears sliding down his cheeks, he didn't remember the last time he had cried during sex. He wasn't sure if he ever _had_. He cried in general, more than he cared to admit, but not during sex.

Billy didn't call him out on it, though, just kept murmuring softly and stroking one hand down Steve's side and eventually the tears stopped and he just felt tired, from the alcohol and the weed and the _sex_. When Billy pulled out, there was an wet sound, and Steve felt horribly empty, but Billy didn't move away far, using something to clean them up hastily and tying off the condom, and then he was laying back down alongside Steve, wrapping him up in his arms.

"You good, baby?" Billy asked, nosing his way up Steve's neck, under Steve's ear.

"Yeah, daddy," came out naturally, a little slurred, and he felt Billy's lips curve up in a smile before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! If you've made it to the end, please, please, please leave a comment, let me know what you thought. Comments are like air to writers, especially to me!
> 
> Up next we have some Billy's POV, potentially a two-parter, plenty of glitter/pixie dust and some flashbacks.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow/hit me up on my socials;
> 
> Twitter: CalamitySerene  
Tumblr: SereneCalamity


End file.
